Nothing Like Us
by Kyootecute
Summary: Meski aku tak dapat memiliki mu di kehidupan ini, aku berjanji akan menunggu mu. "Maafkan aku" "...biarkan aku mencium mu.. untuk yang terakhir" "Di kehidupan selanjutnya aku akan menjadi wanita mu" 'Bahkan istriku tahu aku masih mencintaimu' HaeHyuk. Oneshoot


**Nothing Like Us**

Meski aku tak dapat memiliki mu di kehidupan ini, aku berjanji akan menunggu mu. Menunggu dimana kita dapat hidup bahagia bersama.

.

.

**Warning** : Typoable like always, Boys Love, Dan banyak kekurangan disana sini.

.

.

**Desclaimer** : HaeHyuk murni bukan milik saya. Namun, jalannya cerita sepenuhnya milik saya.

.

.

Disarankan sambil mendengarkan JB-NothingLikeUs

.

.

.

Tak sedikit waktu yang kubuang untuk. Berpikir tentang mu. Tentang kita, kau dan aku. Merenungi semua yang telah kita lalui. Semua kenangan yang kita tulis bersama. Semua kenangan manis yang membuatku selalu ingin bersamamu. Ingin memilikimu. Menjadi pendamping hidupmu hingga akhir.

.

"_Hae~" Namja manis itu datang. Memeluk memeluk namja tampan yang duduk di bangku taman. Namja yang menunggu kehadirannya. _

"_Hei baby... Kemana saja hmm?" Tak sedikit pun nada marah yang tersirat dalam ucapan namja tampan itu. Meski pada kenyataannya hampir separuh siang ia habiskan menunggu sang kekasih._

"_Mianhae... Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu lama. A-aku.. Tadi appa-"_

"_Sudahlah" Namja tampan itu memeluk sang kekasih. Membenamkan wajah sang namja manis di dada bidangnya. Tak ingin membuat mutiara nya menangis. _

"_Aku mengerti baby. Uljima ne?" matanya terpejam. Ia mengusap punggung namja manis bersurai caramel itu. _

"_Cha! Ayo kita pergi!" Namja tampan melepaskan pelukannya pada namja manis. Ia mengecup lembut kedua mata namja manis._

_Sang pujaan hati tersenyum, ia menggandeng lengan namja tampan erat. Seolah jika ia akan lenyap jika melepaskan gandengannya. _

"_Aku ingin susu stroberi. Bolehkah?" Tanya namja manis._

_Sang namja tampan menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum menampilkan angelic smile nya._

"_Anything for you baby" Namja tampan itu mengecup singkat bibir sang namja manis._

_Namja manis itu merengut. Ia mencubit pinggang sang namja tampan. Yang dibalas kekehan kecil dan acakan pada rambut nya._

_._

_._

Sejujurnya semua ini sangat menghancurkanku. Aku terpuruk karna keputusanmu. Terlalu berat untuk melepaskanmu. Namun tak ada yang dapat kulakukan untuk menghalangi mu. Aku tak dapat terlelap setiap malamnya. Ucapanmu tiada hentinya berputar di kepalaku. Melewati seluruh saraf di tubuhku dan kembali ke tempat awal ia berjalan. Membunuhku perlahan dengan bisa yang dikandungnya.

.

"_Aku ingin kita mengakhiri ini"_

_Namja manis itu menunduk. Ia menumpukan beban tubuhnya pada pegangan dinding pembatas. Berusaha memegang teguh keyakinannya._

_Sementara sang kekasih membelalak, menatap tak percaya sekaligus kecewa yang mendalam pada sang namja manis. Bibir nya kelu, ia terdiam beberapa saat._

"_K-kau bercanda.. kan? Baby?"_

_Namja tampan itu terpaku memandang lawan bicaranya. Hati nya bergetar. Tangannya mengepal erat menahan gejolak yang segera memuncak. Berharap bahwa apa yang diucapkan sang namja manis hanya sebuah lontaran candaa tanpa arti lebih. Meski ia tahu tak sedikit pun lawannya tengah membuat candaan._

"_Kita tak mungkin melanjutkan semua ini Hae"_

_Namja manis itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Suara nya parau. Terlihat jelas ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha meredam isakannya untuk keluar._

_Namja tampan itu menggeleng. Ia tertawa getir. Semudah ini kah ia melepaskannya? Setelah selama ini?_

"_Haha.. Katakan jika ini lelucon. Katakan jika ucapan mu itu bohong Hyuk"_

_Namja manis itu hanya bergeming, ia terdiam ditempatnya. Sang namja tamoan membalikkan tubuh namja manis. Ia memegang pundak sang pujaan erat. Mengguncangnya keras._

"_JAWAB AKU LEE HYUKJAE!"_

_Jatuh sudah pertahanan Eunhyuk. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditannya mengalir deras. Beranak pinak di pipi mulusnya. Hanya gelengan lemah yang menjawab Donghae._

_Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat._

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini Hyuk?! Apa salah ku?" bisik Donghae. _

"_Mereka menentang kita. Mereka menganggap ini sebuah kesalahan. Tak ada yang menerima kita Hae"_

_Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat kemejanya basah akan air mata Eunhyuk yang tak habisnya mengalir._

_Eunhyuk mencengkram kemeja depan Donghae. Ia melepaskan pelukan Donghae secara paksa._

"_Aku tak peduli dengan mereka Hyuk. Yang kupedulikan hanya kau. Kau hidupku. Kau yang paling berharga untukku. Persetan dengan mereka semua! Mereka tak akan pernah mau mengerti!"_

_Donghae meninggikan suaranya. Ia menatap Eunhyuk putus asa. Eunhyuk mengecup bibir Donghae. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Setelahnya ia menatap mata Donghae. _

_Eunhyuk memaksakan bibirnya melengkung keatas, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Meski sangat jelas betapa dipaksakannya senyum itu._

"_Maafkan aku"_

_Eunhyuk berlari. Ia melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa. Menyeka aliran air dipipinya yang kian semakin deras seiring langkahnya. Meninggalkan Donghae sendirian disana. Tak peduli namanya yang berulang kali diteriakkan Donghae. Ia hanya berdoa semoga keputusan yang diambilnya benar._

_Donghae terjatuh ditempatnya berdiri. Air mata mengaliri wajahnya._

"_ARRGGKKKHHH"_

_Donghae berteriak frustasi. Ia memukul lantai di sampingnya. Tangannya terluka, bercak darah tampak di persendiannya. Namun hatinya jauh lebih terluka. Ia menekuk lututnya. Membenamkan kepalanya dilipatan kakinya, dengan dada yang sesak._

_._

_._

Aku tak akan bisa melupakanmu. Aku tak akan bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu. Tak ada seorangpun mampu menggantikan dirimu dihatiku. Kau tahu tak seorang pun dapat membuatku jatuh. Sedalam aku jatuh padamu.

Dulu au pernah memiliki sebuah angan. Dimana kita dapat hidup bersama. Membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Meski pada akhirnya itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah kisah sebelum tidur. Mimpi yang tak akan pernah terwujud.

.

"_Kau tahu Hyukjae-ssi ? Kau sukses membuatku depresi Hyuk. Dua minggu setelah kau meninggalkanku kau menikah dengan orang lain. Haha.. Aku tak mempercayai hal ini"_

_Eunhyuk tersenyum miris. Ia bersandar pada tiang penyangga balkon. Menatap punggung namja yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya. Eunhyuk menghela napasnya._

"_Aku hanya tak ingin membuat semua ini semakin sulit Hae-ah"_

"_Tapi kau mengorbankan perasaan ku" Donghae berbalik. Ia memasukkan tangannya pada saku celana. Menatap lawan bicaranya dalam._

"_Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan ku saat itu?"_

_Eunhyuk mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia menarik napas dalam dalam._

"_Seandainya aku dapat memilih. Ya.. Seandainya" Eunhyuk berucap lirih di akhir kalimatnya._

_Ia menatap Donghae. Pandangannya sulit diartikan. Lama bertatap mata. Eunhyuk memutuskan pandangannya._

"_Sudahlah.. ini peresmian cabang perusahaanmu. Lebih baik kau turun sekarang. Banyak investor penting dibawah sana" Eunhyuk hendak melangkah. Sebelum Donghae menarik tangannya._

"_Bolehkah aku mencium mu?" mohon Donghae._

_Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tak ingin kau melukai tunanganmu"_

"_Aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya"_

"_Setidaknya kau jangan kecewakan umma mu. Bersikaplah sebagaimana seorang pria terhadap tunangannya seharusnya Hae"_

"_Aku masih mencintaimu Hyuk"_

_Eunhyuk melepas genggaman tangan Donghae lembut. Ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Donghae. _

"_Jangan menyakitinya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apapun. Kau tahu sendiri semua ini mereka yang mengatur" Eunhyuk berujar lirih. _

_Lama donghae terdiam. Hingga,_

"_Baik. Aku akan mencoba merelakanmu. Tapi biarkan aku mencium mu.. untuk yang terakhir"_

_Eunhyuk tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae. Mata keduanya tertutup perlahan. Menikmati ciuman lembut sebagai salam perpisahan antar kedua nya. Donghae menyudahi ciuman mereka. Ia menatap Eunhyuk sendu._

"_Berjanjilah kau akan bersamaku di kehidupan selanjutnya"_

"_Ne... Di kehidupan selanjutnya aku akan menjadi wanita mu Hae"_

_Mereka menjauhkan tubuhnya. Saling mendalami mata lawannya. Meresapi perasaan yang selama ini mereka rasakan. Mengucapkan kata cinta dari pandangan masing masing. Keduanya tersenyum. Mencoba merelakan takdir yang ada._

"_Sampaikan salamku untuk istrimu Hyuk-ah"_

"_Ne. Aku juga titip salam untuk tunanganmu Hae-ah" _

_Selepas malam ini. Mereka akan pergi. Saling memunggungi. Menatap masa depan tanpa sedikitpun melihat masa lalu yang tertinggal. Walau jauh disana masa lalu itu tak akan pernah dihapus dari ingatan keduanya. _

_._

_._

Aku tahu kita bukan berakhir. Meski takdir memisahkan kita aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Meski kita telah menjalani hidup masing masing. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

.

_Donghae terdiam dikamarnya. Meski tatapannya mengarah pada televisi yang menyala didepannya namun jiwanya tak berada disana. Pandangannya kosong. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini._

_**Cklek **_

_Donghae mengalihkan pandanganya pada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar. Ia tersenyum tipis._

"_Hai" Yeoja dengan rambut coklat sebahu itu mengulas senyum._

"_Kemarilah" Donghae menggeser duduknya. Menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya._

_Yeoja itu berjalan mendekati Donghae. Tak mengindahkan ajakan Donghae, Ia duduk di tepian ranjang._

"_Ada apa?" Donghae menatap yeoja itu lembut._

_Yeoja itu tersenyum, ia menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Anak anak sudah tidur?" pertanyaan Donghae dibalas sebuah anggukkan kecil._

"_Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" Ucap yeoja itu. Ia memandang lurus pintu kamar mereka. _

"_Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"_

"_Sebelumnya aku ingin kau untuk jujur. Apapun itu." Donghae menautkan alisnya. Ia merasa janggal akan ucapan yeoja disebelahnya itu._

_Yeoja yang berstatus istrinya itu beralih menempati sisi ranjang disebelah Donghae. Ia memeluk Donghae dan bersandar pada bahu sang suami._

"_Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya lirih._

_Donghae baru membuka mulutnya tapi suara lain menginterupsi._

"_Kau tak pernah mencintaiku kan?" Yeoja itu semakin memeluk Donghae_

_Donghae membelakak. Sungguh ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa sang istri akan mengucapkan hal ini. Ia menatap istri yang bersandar pada bahunya itu._

"_Ak-"_

"_Ucapkan yang sebenarnya" Sahut istrinya._

_Donghae menghela napasnya. Ia mengelus kepala istri nya lembut._

"_Maafkan aku Raemi-ah"_

"_Perasaan seorang wanita selalu tepat Hae-ya"_

_Donghae tak menjawab. Ia menunggu Raemi menyelesaikan ucapannya._

"_Aku tahu kau hanya menyayangiku. Tak lebih. Aku selalu tahu kau mencintai orang lain. Meski kau selalu bersamaku. Meski kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan penuh kasih sayang. _

_Meski kau bersikap sebagai suami yang baik untukku, ayah yang baik bagi anak anak. Tapi aku tahu hatimu bukanlah milikku. Jiwamu tak sepenuhnya bersama ku. Mencoba seberapa keras pun aku tak mampu membuatmu mencintaiku. Aku tahu itu"_

"_Ma-maafkan aku" Donghae tercekat. Ia menatap serba salah pada Raemi. Istri yang telah bersamanya selama 4 tahun terakhir ini. _

"_Kau yeoja yang baik Raemi-ah. Kau seorang ibu yang sempurna. Kau mencintaiku dengan tulus. Aku telah mencoba semampu ku agar dapat membalas perasaanmu_

_Tapi maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mencintaimu. Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa menyayangimu. Maafkan aku melukaimu"_

_Raemi mengulum senum. Meski matanya berkaca kaca. Ia tak sedikitpun menumpahkan air matanya dalam pelukan sang suami. Ia mengusap wajah Donghae._

"_Aku baik baik saja. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan menjadi pendamping hidupmu"_

"_Aku tahu kau kecewa"_

"_Hanya ada namja itu dihatimu. Aku tak mungkin memaksakan perasaanku padamu Hae"_

_Donghae tersenyum iba. "Aku benar benar minta maaf"_

"_Gwaenchana. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan hal yang megusikku selama ini"_

"_Gomawo" Donghae mengecup kening Raemi lembut. _

_Yeoja itu tersenyum. Ia menarik selimut, menyamankan tubuhnya disamping sang suami. Memejamkan matanya menjemput sang mimpi._

_Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap langit langit kamar. Ia tersenyum kecil. _

'_Bahkan istriku tahu aku masih mencintaimu Hyuk'_

_Donghae menghembuskan napasnya. Ia memejamkan mata. Melupakan kesesakan hatinya sejenak sebelum sang fajar tiba._

_._

_._

Sayang aku hanya ingin kau membuka matamu. Melihat jika diluar sana tak ada yang seperti kita. Disana tak ada yang seperti kau dan aku. Tapi aku akan tetap menjalani semuanya.

Aku akan tetap menanti. Menanti hari dimana kita dapat bersama. Meski itu bukan didunia ini. Dunia yang melarang hubungan kita. Dunia yang menganggap kita sebuah kesalahan. Dunia yang memandang kita dengan sebelah mata.

.

.

.

**END**

**14/04/15**

**muncul tiba tiba pas lagi dengerin lagunya JB yang nothing like us. Entah kenapa hasilnya seperti ini. No comment ah~ **

**Budayakan review :D**


End file.
